


Midnight Discoveries

by ExtraEdgyOtter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraEdgyOtter/pseuds/ExtraEdgyOtter
Summary: Steady breathing and the heartbeats of the two girls were all that could be heard in a certain feline girl's newly obtained room. Catra's head was leaned against the headboard, fighting the purr attempting to rumble from her throat.





	Midnight Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, remember before season 2 when the hand full of us that shipped Catrapta was happy and content because our girls were cute? Yeah, season two's just a lil heart breaking. So i dug this up from early DECEMBER to remember happier times for our blessed ship. Hope you enjoy.

Steady breathing and the heartbeats of the two girls were all that could be heard in a certain feline girl's newly obtained room. Catra's head was leaned against the headboard, fighting the purr attempting to rumble from her throat.

Entrapta laid with her head on the brunette girl's lap, as Catra silently ran her claws carefully through the long silky locks of lavender hair. Entrapta focused her attention on the content brunette girl, who was on the verge of drifting asleep.

Catra's hand worked its way up towards Entrapta's scalp. She silently massaged the princess's scalp with hand. Entrapta leaned against the touch, her eyes shutting. Catra's response, was the rumbling of a purr. Entrapta sleepily blinked, forcing her heavy eyelids to open, before she glanced at the feline girl.

The second long lavender ponytail, fished out the voice recorder, "Day...48, in addition to other cat-like qualities, it appears as if Catra holds the ability to purr." Entrapta quietly muttered into her device. 

The brunette sleepily opened her eyes, before grunting. She removed her hand from the princess's scalp, and pushed the device back into the lock of hair. "Hey!" Entrapta protested, with a pout.

Catra rolled her eyes fondly, quietly chuckling, before she ran her hands through Entrapta's bangs absentmindedly, before pulling away.

Entrapta eyed the feline girl, watching the girl's actions, before drawing her gaze towards Catra's face. She silently laid there, her crimson eyes observing Catra's face, covered by the shadows of the room.

A thought brewed in Entrapta's mind, as she stared at Catra's slim lips. No--Entrapta knew it was to risky. Nonetheless, a plan quickly found it's way to her.

Entrapta's hair curled around Catra's waist, making the girl blink tiredly in confusion. Entrapta slumped up partially, before pulling Catra down. 

The feline girl blinked in confusion, before Entrapta kissed Catra's nose. Catra's ears perked, as she stared at the lavender haired girl. Entrapta blinked, before shrinking down, her hair's grip loosening on Catra's waist.

Before she could pull her lavender locks away, Catra quickly re-positioned herself, before pressing their lips together, Entrapta's eyes widened, her heartbeat pounding out of her chest as her face flushed pink.

Catra soon pulled away, a loud purr rumbling from her throat, as her mis-matched eyes stared at the lavender haired princess. They met each other's gaze, waiting for one of them to react first. It was of course Entrapta, who cracked a grin.

"T-That was amazing! I--" She quickly pulled the recorder from her hair once more. She paused, eyeing Catra, who simply chuckled fondly, nodding. "Day 48--I've just experienced lip-to-lip contact with Catra!--"

The brunette tuned the smaller girl out, as she fondly watched the ecstatic girl, her hands finding the a lock of lavender hair to stroke. She curled up by Entrapta's side. Her purr rumbling loud and contently as she felt the silky hair through her fingers.

Entrapta soon tucked the recorder back into her hair, and glanced at Catra. The princess smiled fondly. She drew her hand towards Catra's cat ear, before she gently rubbed it between her fingers, earning a 'mrr' noise from Catra.

Catra opened an eye, watching Entrapta sleepily, before sighing contently. She leaned against the girl, before finding themselves drifting off into slumber.


End file.
